parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
All4tubekidz
Description This is our video response channel and also our behind the scenes channel for clips that usually don't make it to our main channel. Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kcDL2tyraq8 1:10 Pictures Of Me From Young To Old (Child to Adult) 29K views10 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mr1p-BpHiWA 2:11 Here Is Why Kids Talk To Kids More Often - Children Speak 15K views10 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kbuz9f3JRR8 0:51 About Our Favorite Youtube Channels 3K views10 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aCxJvYteLdk 3:22 Our 100th Video - Little Kids and Epic Fails 6.2K views10 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gZhvHAD1Rs4 0:45 Brianna Sings There Are Seven Days In A Week 22K views10 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eXOqzNyjK60 1:05 Just HD widescreen Testing 1K views10 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p56ShQqPCxc 0:14 test 1.6K views10 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DYMxzNa5_gE 5:44 Brianna Watches The Birthday Collaboration Video 11K views10 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4_eQbSR7shs 1:37 Brittany and Brianna Tell 5 More Facts 7.6K views10 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UF0s2NvXgG4 0:33 WOW 100 Subscribers For Jades123emma! 2.7K views10 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xwC-C_0t7Z4 1:17 Brianna Dresses Up For SevenAwesomeKids - Girls Fashion Show 7.5K views10 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A8z_0pV3lcc 0:58 Brianna Makes Funny Faces For Lexie - Little Kids Having Fun 5.4K views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0lt1YmRoxaE 2:01 Happy Birthday Nalts!! From All4tubekids 2.7K views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=35_H8GKnNe0 6:31 All4tubekids and Internet Safety By Roland 6.7K views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=esgGEF6scHQ 0:28 Brianna From All4tubekids Contributes To The Mad Libs Collab 2.4K views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-b_kAy89Frs 3:30 Trip Back To NY To See Our Friends 2.2K views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LQO2nUytmGQ 0:33 canon HG10 HD Test 7K views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cTaeTfV2uis 0:24 Canon HG10 HD Test Inside 4.4K views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bxlGkS7PJcw 1:40 All4TubeKids Staredown 1.2K views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cm-AKd2a_nU 1:52 All4TubeKids Staredown (Fun Kids Comedy Games) 6.7K views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uamnJ0FQ3k0 1:11 Video Of Brianna Inside While Testing Camera Settings 7.5K views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sDzOqCzzxO4 0:58 What I Like and What I Don't Like 5K views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lzs7zNdaPg0 1:11 Get Well Lexie (Message from two little Girls) 1.2K views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VwPqdxgh-7g 1:32 We Are Going To YoTube in Philly 7-12-2008 2.7K views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GpjUGH6TQp4 1:23 In The Swimming Pool (Short Comedy Skit) 48K views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KzNXQ10jPLo 3:01 The trick with a trampoline - Trampoline Accident - Epic Fail For Dad and Kids 15K views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B6QE7q7HVJ4 1:14 Here is One For You Nalts (About Capn Crunch) 1.4K views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5JOEwI0JLbI 2:28 All4Tubekids With Their Special Guest (Little Toddler) Lucasfilm Disney Kids 10K views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5AsO82lz7nI 2:05 Here Is My First Summer Vlog (Driving Like Nalts) 1.2K views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rkXLLnkqFKc 1:45 Kids Swimming - Did Someone Say Another YouTube Gathering? Girls Speak Aloud 12K views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oCZhXehwPN0 2:01 Wonderful Memories of Brittany and Brianna 4.9K views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Utf4sTM-71A 3:52 Yes I Think Fall is Finally Here (Kids and dad) 1.6K views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x-OqjRyFhP8 3:13 My First Official VLOG in Summer of 1997 Ford Mustang 1.4K views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ul3EyzsnITA 9:28 Little Kids Having Fun - Day 2 at Our New House 15K views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3FLswWWrynY 9:52 Day 2 at Our New House Nov 08 (My Kids Having Fun) 74K views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I_f7gkQv3Nc 0:46 Guess Who This Funny Guy Looks Like 1.6K views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aRppuVEmw2o 3:58 Garlic verses Pneumonia Who Will Win? 4.6K views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xVTcF2WYePI 2:01 They Didn't Forget My Birthday (Adorable Kids) 5.5K views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dTGaJo0a1e0 1:25 We Made Our Donation To a Local Charity - Caring Children 2.4K views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MFVJSA5TUac 9:07 Say No To Cyber Bullying (Internet Safety) 13K views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fnj5wkc0myU 2:46 Just a News Update From All4TubeKids Dad Roland 3.6K views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8WKOntAStYk 1:30 All4TubeKids Has Been Tagged By Fanmiley1cyrus 6.4K views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TN8imXIveOY 3:37 All4TubeKids Visits Yo'Tube 2008 Gathering in HD 2.6K views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7avkImSN5d4 1:11 A Reversed Magical World at All4TubeKids 10K views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bzUbjDxKrOc 1:07 Just a Typical Saturday for the Girls and Their Friends 11K views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nObz9Li6PlY 3:14 Questions For All4TubeKids (2 Little Girls Achievements) 16K views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x5hw-hf6my0 3:38 When it Rains it Snows! (Winter Weather) 1.6K views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HdMRB4dgnZ0 0:21 Girl with a funny talent - FRED Impersonation By Brianna (Fred Parody) 25K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t5B6agq20Lg 1:27 A Contest Update Video From All4TubeKids (Kids Fun) 23K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GtBsIQQPVvc 1:34 Summer Best Video Contest Update 2.1K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ku4IW26blUw 0:49 Random Clips From Behind The Scenes (Funny Girls) 2.6K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RwPfzh3Fo0k 4:46 Silly Squirrels chasing Nuts 3.7K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hZZjK2MXk-8 1:21 Energy From Natural Resources (electrical power) 1.5K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LWpGawHAekk 1:08 A Little All4Tubekids Super Hero Saves The Day (Adorable Little Girl) 37K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dodq0MaPVAE 1:14 Some Old Out-Takes From 2008 (Comedy Clips) 12K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B6hUJkk_9yQ 1:41 Crazy Stunts Done on Chairs and Bikes Outdoors - Freerunning BMX Fail 7.9K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u0xqrTlW024 3:14 Scary Video Clips (Horror Movies) 144K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ozJDN9eYpjI 4:53 Scary Adventures In Zombie Land ( Aliens or Zombies?) 391K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LR3HAeh7ZSM 1:19 Kids School Fun and Activities (Science Games) 58K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6qcMgfXR3VM 3:57 Kids Having Fun Indoors When the Weather is Bad 5.7K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yPr4vGlS26c 6:15 Scary Video With Zombies, Aliens or Ghosts (Horror Movie) 576K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eki7aH3ANkU 2:58 Friday The 13th Scary Video (Zombies and Aliens Horror Movie) 264K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aZHiMQwqARc 4:01 Top 5 Winners of The Best Video Contest 1.8K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NvuqLpEC1wI 5:53 Trip to New York City (Girls Day Out) 2.1K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_cr5elPlBwQ 1:31 Room Tour By iPopsie (Our Collaboration Group Member) 5.3K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wsO4h0wka_I 1:13 A Get Well Message for Adorable Little 3 Year old Girl Cody 980K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kYZRYr5CJ34 2:22 Fun Outdoor Snowboarding Stunts Performed by Little Girls and Their Dad - GoPro 5K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oYAqrbGLS74 3:47 The Annoying Neighbors (Silly Guy and Kid) 3.4K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZOAb8JrCmYI 3:07 Behind The Scenes Of Some of Our Comedy Videos and Announcements 11K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dL1OYbnnLKA 1:18 Don't Be Afraid of Scary Monsters and Zombie Videos (A Message For Little Kids) 34K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZpeTuwZ3E_A 4:11 Making a Healthy Snack With Brittany & Brianna (Parents Should Supervise little Kids) 104K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K7OA6SGTQIA 5:04 What is Earth Hour like for You? See What These Kids Think About It 26K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BDbuIKvgcJ0 1:12 Kids Dads and Mowers Don't Always Mix! (Short Funny Comedy Video) 70K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RW1FMPWU-Tw 3:30 Don't Take Your Father Shopping in a New Grocery Store Filled With Free samples! 57K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sKjXjkpMvWs 1:29 I are Cute Kitten (See Two adorable kitties playing together and Contest Results) Nylahs Birthday? 28K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RhXLl9aH6Wg 0:50 Scary Maze Game Prank Video (The Very First Time) Haunted! 342K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2h3iiG92Fa0 5:25 Girls Prank Their Dad Then Dad Plays Scary Pranks on His Daughters and Contest 893K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YMiapx3g-aE 0:34 Charlie Bit My Finger (Kitty Cat Version) 150K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b_8j-A42-ZM 1:30 Three Things That are True and One That is a Lie (Do You Really Know Me?) 49K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o2a3s3PCCSA 3:56 Girls Play a Digusting Prank on Their Dad (Cat Poop and Pizza) 269K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j2Mgbs98h1o 0:36 Best Funny Prank Video Contest Update 114K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6EugqJqlhJU 0:54 Girls prank their father again!! See Updates on the next Funny prank video! 324K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ytPRFkRotMs 1:57 2 Year Old Baby Smokes Cigarettes - Are Parents Cashing in? Kids Speak up! 902K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VyhYtSVaXUQ 1:30 You Will Be Suprised What Kids Find Growing in our Trees! (Girls Having Outdoor Fun) 55K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HdcuQszl9ms 0:35 A Real Cat Hiccups and Farts at the Same Time (Cute and Funny Video) 706K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hhCxBM9NdGw 1:10 See How Big Our Cute Kittens Have Gotten (Funny Cat video requested by viewers) 150K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vc8KIFw-gmQ 1:36 A Typical Fun Week Traveling to Awesome Places (Some Random Video Clips) 40K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ET0NxmXWpSU 2:59 Girls Prank Their Dad With A Loud Falling Object (Funny Prank Video Contest) 388K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lMnSJ_KaLNw 1:31 The Annoying Orange Takes Over - a Funny Talking Tomato Argues With Girl's Dad 33K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qo8I5GiOlYs 2:38 Girls Look Back at Some Fun We Had in The Summer of 2008 - Kids Official Reality Video 12K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LEc0iiHq5OU 3:31 Kerligirl13 aka Jessi Slaughter What Parents and Kids Should Know - Girls React 67K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NfZ3mbe3mlY 6:50 Girls Random Video - Some Fun Things We Have Been Doing This Summer 44K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=td-S0PGv9v4 2:20 Kids Gone WIld! Blog and Friends (Just Three Girls Being funny) GoPro 17K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=624YzRWoKkc 1:11 Did This Little Girl Fall Off a Ladder Used as a See Saw? See The Truth Here 370K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Brra16i82rI 5:46 iPod Touch Video - Tom The Talking Cat - Eating Out - Justin Bieber Again? 108K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eMQsR6z_wNw 2:37 Little Girl Talks About How Justin Bieber May Be Charged With Assault on a Boy 127K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uOyMukePG5g 3:31 Girls Go To Restaurant to Confess After Prank Calling Them - Funny Video 431K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=riOswHwsV8c 5:15 Behind The Scenes of Spy Girls - Outtakes and Bloopers - Funny Video 1.6M views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mNitXiHk9yA 2:38 Live Skype and Phone Calls for The Holidays - Interactive Fun For Kids and Parents 46K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Fx_T62gIPM 11:53 Exclusive Interview of Brittany From All4TubeKids By Her Dad - Music Channel News 27K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u5dwTcDm0zQ 1:26 How To Make Actors Cry - Short Kids Comedy Skit - Justin Bieber Update 25K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S3brncyydRw 2:07 Girls Lifting Weights in The Fitness Studio - Just Some Random Gym Room Fun 28K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UacP5Mgsaq0 4:54 A Message From Two Girls and Their Dad - Why We Dont Post Too Many Videos 15K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o7rLo2q6gco 2:00 Selena Gomez Admits To Dating Justin Bieber? What Do Fans Think? Annoying Paparazzi! 75K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tGjOR36K9Wc 1:05 Rebecca Black Friday Music Video With Justin Bieber Singing? Girls Reactions - Parodies? 255K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sUwtFu6ZIks 1:48 Girls and Dad on a Tropical Beach Vacation in Florida - Spring Break - Water Park 36K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FOjQKKKM2PU 1:46 What Kids Think of Chain Letters - Are They Scary? Girls Discuss With Friends - Reality Video 46K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e1gO7qV6Kmg 4:23 Girls Prank Their Father With Lots of Salt in His Drinking Water - Funny Comedy Video 162K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zRRYKJRyQH0 0:43 Cat Mom Hugs Baby Kitten - She Did Not Want To Let Go - Cute Video 1.2M views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WdVLUKx9SRI 3:35 Girls Reaction To The Huge Explosion on The Sun on June 7, 2011‬ - Kids Reality Video 41K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P8ujFdIVfIM 2:29 Dubstep Cat Gets Caught Barking By a Human and Resumes Meowing‬ - Girl's Reactions - Parody? 18K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a395HDSer5E 1:02 Funniest or Scariest Character Contest for Kids - How Funny - Annoying or Scary Can You Be? 9.3K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lys3QzxE-UY 1:34 A Girl's Reaction - Funny Pets Video 20K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y6DTJIgJVCA 1:55 Girl's Reaction To Rebecca Black - My Moment 52K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zLAsHSGd-aQ 3:47 Girls Prank Dad with Tabasco Sauce - With Deleted Clips - Funny Comedy Video 121K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_yiSGfs2rfY 2:03 Taylor Swift Wardrobe Malfunction? Girls Reactions 124K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ll6e9fd_xYE 1:12 ‪Bully Cat Stuffs Cat In Box‬? Zombie Turtles? Helpful Dog Gets Ready to Play Frisbee? 10K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8lw9P1KCRFA 2:52 Crazy Kids in The Store With an iPhone 4S Getting Busted - I Farted on Justin Bieber at the Mall! 27K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=91Z4wj6dogk 3:05 Random Crazy Girls Having Fun - Makeup and Nail Polish - Kids Being Silly 47K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y7-oXgdkLJM 2:28 YouTube Challenge - I Told My Kids I Ate All Their Halloween Candy? Dad Goes Crazy 133K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ilHvGTaK0-o 1:54 Justin Bieber is a Dad? DNA results? He Got a Girl Pregnant? Baby Boy? 428K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=daxwHp0tWAw 1:40 Justin Bieber Makes Baby Happy - Little Girl Stops Crying 108K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9540Td-MlUM 5:52 Our New House Tour - Another MTV Cribs? Extreme Makeover! 288K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RLQWIe0VB6U 2:42 Dad Pranks Girl - Justin Bieber at My School? Scare Tactics? House Tour 94K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mnNZbEFyD5M 3:40 Dad Pranks Girls! Y‪ouTube Challenge - I Gave My Kids a Terrible Present‬ 260K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gan6d_LdS38 2:44 Haters Busters Comedy Skit - Playing The Cello in The School Band - Christmas Tree Fail 11K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bmXz7fR5_WE 1:03 ‪Girl with a funny talent - Little Girl Has a Talent!‬ Kids React 40K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-aE5wNFujBM 3:36 ‪Flying People in New York City‬ Va Va Voom! - Little Girl From NY Reacts 23K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pAEjTcP7Z6o 3:56 The Cinnamon Challenge Prank! inspired by GloZell - Dad Gets Surprise - Reality Video 71K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VdPH7tUncUg 3:48 ‪Giorgio loves Sonic and I Love Sonic‬ - Crazy Voices Prank At Sonic! 38K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bVnwN-jkunU 2:49 Scary Jigsaw Prank on Girls - Scare Tactics - Crazy Pranks! Fake? 9.9K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2PeyOPnts1E 2:26 Paranormal Activity - The Scary Haunted Basement - Are You Scared of Demons? 22K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KaFYA8slnzw 1:23 Top 30 Winners All4TubeKids Auditions To Be On Our Channel 13K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=40go2VtsKp4 2:17 Easter Eggs and Spring Break in Daytona Beach Florida - Swimming in Tropical Paradise! 15K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fqatszJQANA 5:40 ‪What I do over the weekend! OmgitsMonica12345 ‬ 1.8K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ryay4yAFUqs 2:53 Extreme Planking! 20K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hi1OTjpwW8g 1:10 Planking in Many Different Ways 6.2K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rTdE2xyYNT8 1:04 Cute Baby and Adorable Kittens or Adorable Baby and Cute Kittens? 29K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lfw0keMWluk 2:02 Skype Call With a Fan 22K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_lZ2VWPpBbk 15:42 Kids Swimming - Beach Fun - Boardwalk and Cute Baby - Reality Video 31K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_10l-JwZKC4 2:36 Hot Habanero Pepper Challenge For Crazy Dad - World's Most Fun Father 23K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k5xOYXRJdC8 5:38 Baby Missing Prank on Girls - Dad Teaches Kids a Lesson 1.4M views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rh3XT5IHqgw 5:35 Car Scare Prank - Baby Falls Down Stairs - Kids and Baby Swimming 822K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B4GAvb6iIx0 4:43 ‪Dad's Reaction to his Sleepwalking Video‬ - Caught on Camera 1.3M views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qyFlrSY_UdI 9:05 Teen Girls Making Prank Calls Using an iPhone - First Look: iPhone 5‬ 122K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nfLBkk_RyD8 8:35 Girls Egg and Handstand Experiment on Autumnal Equinox September 22 2012 809K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jM-6WcC9EV0 5:43 Gangnam Style Girl and Baby Dancing - Psy Parody Music Video - Audience Dancing in Ohio 339K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nh0DEp8_2ik 2:13 ‪Worst Movie Death Scene Ever‬ Parody - New Release Dad and Girl 18K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Qtx6QsQA3s 7:59 Teen Girls Speak on ‪CBS WKBT News Anchor's On-Air Response to Viewer Calling Her Fat ‬ 20K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QYnL94n4EN8 3:02 ‪Babies Taste Sour Lemon Warheads for the First Time‬ - Cute baby and Lemons! 128K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jYRu6wYY21k 1:22 Baby Tastes Lemons for the First Time - Babies Love To Taste a Sour Lemon! 19K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HCm1HJkb_eM 2:01 Cute Puppy Playing Tag With Cat - Helpful Dog Gets Ready to Play Frisbee by Jackson? 13K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cH8tbq6DM04 2:46 Supersonic Freefall From The Edge of Space by a Baby - Child's Fun Imaginary Dragon Mission 50K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iCZhZiwZMlk 36:35 Kids Choose Monster High Draculaura over Zombie for Halloween 74K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1UkS5rThj2w 16:19 Fun and Easy Zombie Makeup Tutorial For Halloween By Kids for Boys and Girls 126K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nJcdfvk8sbU 32:07 Kids Having Fun Swimming in The Swimming Pool - Kids Reality Video - Summer Fun Flashback 294K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MZuFergAmcI 1:36 Elmo's Message To Abby - ‪Tired of Bronco Bamma and Mitt Romney‬ - Girl Crying 39K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oP_vhAfEH_4 49:17 Prank Wars Between Dad and Kids -- Scare Tactics Pranks Collection 787K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DV3czuV81aM 15:45 Monster High Shopping With Kids - Girls Love These Toys - Baby Fun 86K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CX8IFXAvf0Y 39:05 Girls and Gymnastics Fun Can Be a Gymnastic Fail - Baby Having Fun With Kids 55K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PbMj3CVH6fM 29:09 Best Monster High Dolls For Kids - Gymnastic Girls and Baby Having Fun 56K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TcMo7tMwKOc 15:06 Cute Kids Underwater Bath Time and Swimming Pool Fun - Recorded With GoPro Hero 3 101K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kONsyx3_7BM 15:38 Kids Swimming Underwater in The Pool - Hot Tub Baby Fun 445K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Lc0a-ckg68 28:31 Girls Prank Dad - Home Intruder Scare - Monster High Toys - Baby Sister Playing 231K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0yGPtxsSEY8 14:49 Pranks on Kids Funny Collection - Hot Pepper Challenge Still in Effect 380K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yBxFqUJeNT4 15:03 Garage Scare Prank - Ghost Surprise Pranks on Little Girl - Monster High Stop Motion Fun 43K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cDvjV26aWrg 35:21 Shaving Cream Prank on Girls - Scary Maze Game Surprise - Baby Having Fun 201K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mNtXXAIIkOw 15:56 Surprise Pranks Between Dad and Girls - Prank Compilation - Funny Comedy Video 129K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3UFAFuiAt88 21:08 Girls Prank Dad - Water Prank and Surprise - Monster High Dolls - Kids Swimming 14K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d5Q1j2PHA1E 21:32 Funny Pranks Compilation - Prank Marathon By LIttle Pranksters - Girls having Fun 224K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TT-HI9Fblcc 14:17 Girl Goes Hallway Swimming With Dad - Kids Having Fun 546K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4U_V7mJZYIM 14:03 Kids Swim in Swimming Pool - Toddler Bath Time Fun - Girls Cold Water Shower Prank 78K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=clhKMmZgW6o 14:07 Baby Fall Scare Prank - Dad Pranks Girl - Behind The Scenes 117K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MA3jMkXqi6g 14:36 Kids Swim Underwater in Swimming Pool - Girls Having Fun at The Playground 147K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y3VQpO-DQa0 9:22 Little Girl Flying in a Helicopter over Myrtle Beach With Dad - Ocean and Boardwalk View 243K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=15wYzd4_rz0 14:12 Kids Swimming in The Pool - Girls Swim at The Beach and Catch Waves 222K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pgFjUvZzjNw 14:21 Disgusting Smoothie Challenge Done By Young Girl With Her Dad - Cute Baby Reactions 34K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4gLFYAaUd9Q 28:06 Ultimate Baby Food Challenge - Water Prank on Girl - Kids Swimming at The Beach and Pool 98K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9gWshI9U1GY 14:02 Zombie Pizza Box Prank - Telekinetic Surprise on Girl - Scary Haunted House for Halloween 2.5M views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sKfiUTYH1Bo 14:05 Monster High Halloween Costumes and Accessories - Scary Haunted Decorations 33K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JDvaWSUeVUo 14:29 Girls Swim in The Indoor Swimming Pool - Bean Boozled Challenges With Baby 178K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v795DQjn084 21:11 Kids Swim in The indoor Swimming Pool Compilation - Underwater Fun With Baby 68K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i_QUR8kMBxE 14:02 Loud Drummer Prank - Water Surprise Practical Joke - Raw Fish Challenge 54K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xqW81esSgzg 14:13 Kids Swimming in The Pool and at The Beach - Baby Bubble Bath Time - Family Fun 113K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZG5MlfbFFqM 14:11 Kids Open presents on Valentines Day - Includes Unseen Clips - Baby Having Fun 127K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bdA-R_lPfVE 14:28 Funny Pranks By Kids Compilation - Funniest Video Clips 91K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K7zL5IfQ3OY 7:18 Hey Jimmy Kimmel, I Told My Kids I Ate All Their Halloween Candy 1.3M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FhYX319UkWo 21:27 Kids Funny Pranks - Girls Egg Roulette Challenge 193K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I-3iZ9CdMfc 15:05 Kids Swimming in The Pool and at The Beach - Spring Break Daytona Beach 240K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MpQTgBULHbM 14:13 Girls Do Hamburger Challenge With Baby Sister 53K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o5t-vsR7rYA 14:22 Charlie Charlie Pencil Game Scare Tactics on Girl - Funny Prank on Kids 5.6M views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MD-Ddr_AUW4 14:26 Girls Swim in The Swimming Pool - Kids on The Boat at The Beach 67K views2 years ago Kids Swim in The Swimming Pool - Scary Bug Prank on Girls 519K views2 years ago Kids Swim in The Swimming Pool - Girls Beach Vacation Fun 28K views2 years ago Don't Judge a Book By Its Cover Challenge by Girls - Kids Birthday Swim 208K views2 years ago Kids Swim in The Swimming Pool - Girls Funny Water Bowl Prank 543K views2 years ago Girls Swim in The Swimming Pool - Scary Prank on Kids 1.1M views2 years ago Girls Gelli Baff Bath Time Fun in The Tub - Kids Swimming 314K views2 years ago Girl Pulls Frostbite Prank on Dad Causing Him To Freak out 57K views2 years ago Girl Pulls Funny Makeup Prank on Dad With Deleted Scenes - Kids Fun 14K views2 years ago World's Largest Gummy Bear Challenge By Girls and Dad - Will it Blend? 96K views2 years ago Banana and Sprite Challenge by Girls and Dad - Gross Puke 45K views2 years ago All4TubeKids Fan Mail Opening March 2016 15K views2 years ago Wet Head Challenge by Girls and Dad - Extreme Water Roulette Fun 62K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qytec8LNC0I 28:29 Eat It or Wear It Challenge By Girls and Dad - Kids Messy Food Dump 17K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r0f_Tbm7KyI 16:25 Kids Gelli Bath in The Swimming Pool Fun - Girls Super Slushy Mess 201K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i-PT55yUrPQ 14:43 Girls Do The Slime Bucket Challenge - Gelli Baff Shower Fun - Prank Fail 27K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jPx3ub6gI-E 15:32 About Our Friday The 13th Girls Messy Challenge - Kids Reality 18K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4h9DU2ZuTWE 9:30 Kids Swim in The Swimming Pool - Girls Summer Fun 419K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SquOPVPt8Hc 14:53 Girls Swim in The Swimming Pool - Kids Playing at The Beach 157K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K5mhrzDRXcI 8:04 Kids Swimming in The Swimming Pool - Girls Beach Waves Water Fun 1.7M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TU_cpQvaReQ 19:49 100 Coats of Liquid Lipstick Challenge - Girls Makeup Layers Fun 119K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hIez-msOijo 17:50 Girls Swimming in The Pool . Kids Underwater Fun 101K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8T_IFFz1QUc 7:48 Great News!! My New Song is Being Released Soon! My First Single! 2.2K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=srjqpm4XATk 5:28 1 in a Million By Brianna Rose Official New Song on iTunes!! 3.6K views2 months ago all4tubekidz Category:YouTube Category:Videos